Inevitable
by FableLiterature
Summary: You have no idea how easy it is to be blind to the truth that is right before your eyes, but in the end trying to escape the truth is inevitable.Made Up Characters... Rated M just in case.
1. You Know It

Inevitable 

_Another story brought to you by xxacidxx_

Chapter One: You Know It

The excitement was clear on the air, she could tell from the way he was talking that he had something hidden from her.

"What's going on Charlie?" She watched him carefully as he tried not to smile.

"You know that contest…the one from that commercial that we entered?" He asked her brushing some black hair from his soft green eyes.

"You mean the '2 Month Caribbean Student Getaway'?" Kalina watched him from her small frame. Her soft naturally tan skin—a perk of being Chinese—glowed in the faint light of her bedroom.

Charlie nodded in response, his pale face lighting up. He towered over her even as they sat. In comparison to Kalina he was a giant standing at 6'1.

"Kal. Kal I won." He grinned with such a triumphant air Kalina couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes he was just so adorable. She pulled him into a quick hug then held him back at arms length.

"That's awesome, Charlie!" She grinned at him and he grinned back. "So," Kalina began grinning, "You came all the way over here at 2:00 in the morning to tell me?"

Charlie blushed, and again pushed the strand of black hair from his eyes. It bugged Kal to no avail. Charlie had been branded with so many names. 'Emo' was the one that stuck out the most. Certainly he looks emo, with his shaggy dyed black hair, his lip ring, eyebrow ring; dark clothing…The list went on naming most of the stereotypical things emos were famous for. But his personality was anything but emo. For starters he had never cut himself, he didn't constantly feel sorry for himself, and he wasn't at all depressed or distant. (A/N: Terribly sorry if anyone choosing the label of 'emo' takes offence to this.)

Charlie smiled sheepishly then said; "Well yeah…I guess I was just so excited. Sorry."

Kalina laughed. "Don't worry, I couldn't sleep anyways. So, are you gunna take Marie with you?" Marie was currently Charlie's girlfriend. His face sank.

"We…sorta broke up. I was hoping you'd go with me." Charlie met her gaze and smiled hopefully.

"Oh, Charlie, I'm sorry." She frowned and hugged him again. "Of course I'll go with you." Charlie hugged her back and smiled into her hair.

Kalina pulled back. "Wanna stay here for a bit? Seems like we could both use some cheering up." She smiled at him, and saw him nod then got back into her bed. Charlie kicked off his shoes and got in the bed too, each of them on opposite sides. Kalina reached for the lamp switch and turned it off. She turned on his side, facing Charlie.

"Night night." She said softly and squeezed his hand before drifting off into a pleasant sleep.

The Next Morning

Kalina awoke, and found Charlie to be gone. He must of left early so he could get home unnoticed. His step dad was an alcoholic and if he had caught Charlie sneaking in, there was going to be trouble. Kal, suddenly panicked at the thought and picked up her cell phone, dialling Charlie's number. When his voice sounded at the other end she released a sigh of relief.

"What?" He asked worriedly hearing her sigh.

"I was worried maybe your dad caught you or something…" Kalina trailed off and pushed hair from her eyes.

"Nah, don't worry 'bout me. I got stealth." Charlie said chuckling on the other line.

Kalina laughed. "I bet. Okay, see you at school then?" She said, already knowing the answer. Charlie had given her the same one for the last two years;

"You know it."


	2. Getaway

Inevitable

_Another story brought to you by xxacidxx_

Chapter Two: Getaway

The airport was crowded, as usual, but today something was different about the crowd. Well, first off it was made up entirely of Chinese tourists, and second they all had no clue how to speak English. But today, nothing could dampen Kalina's spirits. She was going to the Caribbean. _The Caribbean!_ And with none other than her best friend, Charlie; currently the two friends stood in line, passports and tickets in hand, waiting to get cleared, and then get on board. They had already gone through customs without any trouble. Currently Kalina wore jeans, and a red spaghetti strap shirt, they hugged her tiny 5'4 frame. Charlie on the other hand wore a black t-shirt, a white and black checker wrist band, not baggy but not tight blue jeans, and 'Adio' skate shoes, also with white and black checkers. The two looked quite a pair. A tall emo-looking boy accompanied by a tiny Chinese girl with long flowing hair and soft brown eyes.

Their turn soon arrived and they both made it through without any difficulty. Within another half-hour they were on the plane chattering excitedly about what they would do on their cruise.

"Too bad we can't order drinks." Charlie said dejectedly, a small frown taking his features.

"Maybe it's a good thing considering how much money you would spend on them." Kal laughed and then turned her attention to the window.

"Right…and you wouldn't spend _any_ money, would you?" Sarcasm dripped off his voice as he watched her watch the window.

"Of _course_ not!" She said with mock disgust. Kalina laughed and continued to gaze out the window down onto the blue shine of the ocean.

**Later, At Arrival in the Caribbean**

As they grabbed their luggage Kalina couldn't help but smile.

"Charlie."

"Hmm?"

"_We're in the Caribbean._" She informed him, unable to hold back her excitement.

"Appears so." Charlie grinned and linked arms with Kalina, pulling her away with their bags dragging behind them.

After picking up their rental car they headed out and towards the docks they were directed too. They parked their car in a 'Safe Park Zone' with large barbed wire fences around it, paid the man and with their luggage headed towards the ship. Kal handed in their boarding passes and they were assigned to a room, a luxury room at that, with two beds, a Jacuzzi, big bath tub, mini fridge, television, movie collects, gaming system, and even free internet.

"Oh this is WICKED!" Kalina gasped dropping her bag and heading to one of the beds which she promptly jumped on. Her hair splayed around her as she lay face down on the soft covers. Charlie went to the Jacuzzi and tested the different dials and settings, watching the water foam and bubble. Not even taking a second thought he took off his pants, shirt, shoes, socks, and wrist band and jumped in with his boxers on, savouring the warm water. Kalina sat up and started giggling.

"Come on, get out of there and put on your bathing suit. Let's go to the pool." She told him smirking. She threw him a towel, which he caught, and then pulled a few things from her bag and walked into the bathroom. Charlie got out of the water and quickly took off his boxers and pulled on his trunks, they were black with a green fireball on the leg.

Soon Kal emerged from the bathroom sporting a purple bikini and cut off jean short-shorts. On her feet and carelessly threw on some pink flip-flops.

"Ready?" She asked Charlie who nodded, and together they left. Charlie hung back a few seconds his eyes falling all over her. He soon caught up, thought. Charlie had always wanted to be more to Kalina than a friend, but he never felt he deserved her. Sure he had muscles some guys would be jealous of, but in his opinion he wasn't exactly the most handsome, and compared to Kal who was drop-dead-gorgeous, he had nothing.

Soon they were at the pool side. It was massive and also had two water slides, their curves sometimes intertwining.

"Oh this is sooo sweet!" Kal gushed jumping on the spot. Beside her Charlie nodded and made a running dive into the pool. She went to the edge and looked in and before she could scream Charlie had submerged and pulled her in by her ankles. She hit him good naturedly as she submerged, laughing.

"The perfect getaway, huh?" Charlie said splashing Kalina with a spray of warm water.

"It sure is." She agreed smiling at him.


End file.
